We didn't mean to do that!
by M.Loud
Summary: One Shot. Austin,Dez,Ally and Trish got into a car accident. Dez is inlove with Trish and Austin has a crush on another girl, named Kira Star. Will this accident help them realize their true feelings for eachother or they will pass it and try to forget what happend? (Rated for safety (But, I think it could be a K .) Trez & Auslly. Give it a chance. Who knows? You might like it. (:


_**We didn't mean to do that!**_

Auslly&Trez One Shot.

Enjoy.

I own nothing.

/

Sunday night - Dallas's party.

"Hey Austin. Are you coming to Dallas's party tonight?"

Ally was waiting in Trish's parking lot. Waiting for her 15 minutes.

A few seconds passed- and Ally gets a reply from Austin- "Yeah, I am coming with Dez- in his car. See ya there ;)" Ally read it quickly. And then- Ally looked on her outfit.

She was wearing the her new dress she bought two days ago- actually her BSD - blue strapless dress. She loves this dress. Ally didn't forget her matching blue heels ; she loves heels. But this outfit wasn't perfect without two things- her favorite perfume "Summer Love" that smells like a summer breeze ; and her silver necklace that has her name on it- Ally. She couldn't take it on waiting anymore so she yelled- "TRISH! Come here! "

"I am coming give me another three minutes and I am done"

Yeah.. Sure.. Three minutes.. Trish always comes late. Always.

Ally was about the yell again to Trish, but she saw her coming down.

"Trish! We are late! It's already 8:31 P.M . Dallas said the party starts on 8:30 P.M."

"Hey Ally. Calm Down. We will be there on the time. Don't worry you will see you "prince" Dallas Sun.. Get in the car.. C'mon".

/

Dez waited to Austin. Austin answered Ally message quickly. Austin heard Dez yelling from the street, " Hey Austin! C'mon"

"Fine.. I am coming!"

Another five minutes pass and Austin still was in house.

"Dude. We have to go. I know you want to see this Kira Star! She always leaves the parties early. So if you wanna see her come here NOW!"

Austin shoved his head out of the window and yelled back,

"Dez don't talk about Kira outside! My sister could hear you and she would laugh about me to the rest of my life."

Austin came down to his parking lot, running. He saw that Dez was sitting in the car, waiting.

"Hey! Let's go! It's already 8:48 P.M"

"Okay Austin, Chill . We will be there. Get in the car"

(If you are confused- it took Austin more time to get ready. )

/

On the way to the party- Ally&Trish

Ally turned on the song - "Better Together" by Ross Lynch- the famous superstar. Ally started to sing with him- "Sometimes I am getting my own way. I need someone to say Hey, what are you thinking.. I love this song!"

"I have told you before, you are an amazing singer!"

"Ehhh.. You know I have a horrible stage fright!"

"Yeah.., I know. Bummer. But.." Something cut her.

Then, they heard a huge BAM . Trish's car smashed. A car smashed them from the back. Ally saw her and Trish. Both of them were trapped in the car. They heard another crash sound, yelling and then everything went black.

/

Before the crash- Dez & Austin

Dez drove very fast because he heard there's a problem on the road.

"C'mon Dez.. Tell me what's wrong! You have this sad face.. All the time" Austin asked. "Okay. Let me tell you. Iliketrishbutshelikesjustinsunsoshewullneverlikeme back."

"Wow. Say that again and slower" Austin says.

"Fineee... I like Trish but she like Justin Sun (Dallas's brother) so she will never like me back"

"Dude, this is HUGE! Why didn't you tell me before?! I could help you."

"Thanks man. So what am I going to do?"

"Okay. You have to tell her how you feel or she will go to Justin. This party is your time to tell her that."

Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, tota- DEZ LOOK OUT!"

BAM.

Dez's car smashed the car in the front of them. Austin and Dez didn't got bad injures. A few scars but they could get out to see what happened.

They saw who was in the car, "Oh no.

Please tell me this is a nightmare..."

Austin took his phone out from his pocket, and dialed to 911.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"

"Car accident. On road 435. "

"How many-"

"Two. Injured bad. We smashed the car, and the lighting stand fell too"

"We are on the way"

/

Dez&Austin- in the ambulance.

"You are not allowed to sit in the back. Family only," the paramedic told them.

Austin and Dez sat near the driver in the front. Both of them couldn't believe they hurt their best friends. It hurt them to see their friends hurt bad and bleeding.

The voyage to the hospital didn't take long time... 10 or 15 minutes. Ally and Trish got in the emergency rooms- to a surgery.

/

After a few hours and a bunch of calls from students in the school asking questions the doctors came out. "I have to hung up" Dez and Austin said.

"We have good and bad news"

"Start with the good ones"

"Both of them in steady state but.. Here are the bad news- they are both in a.. Sleep mood- coma.. They will wake up- their bodies are strong enough.. But we don't when or if.."

He said and left us shocked.

/

After a hour passed in it was 02:00 A.M they let us to came in and see them.

Austin walked to Trish's room (A/N- I bet you thought he will walk to Ally, right?) and Dez walked to Ally's room.

Austin saw Trish with a broken leg, broekn arm and a bandage around her right hand. He couldn't believe.

He sat near to her bed. The doctors told them to talk with Trish and Ally.

He didn't know what to say. He just sat in silent.

In the same time- Dez walked to Ally's room. She has a bleeding bandage around her head, and two broken legs. Dez sat on a chair near the wall, his head full with thoughts. He was the driver. Something went wrong at that moment.

Dez was about to cry but he heard a knock on the door, it was Austin. "Come here man" he open his arms.

Dez saw Austin was about to cry too but he closed his eyes when he saw Ally in the bed with all the machines around her. They hugged fast.. After all they are boys.. "Ally's and Trish's parents are coming soon they told us that the road is blocked now, so it will them more time to come here."

"Okay"

Dez walked to Trish's room, he sat near to her bed and he held her unbroken hand. He whispers quietly, "hey Trish.." He could say he was holding hard his tears.

Austin walked to Ally's room.

He came closer to her bed and sat near her. Austin looked on Ally's bleeding bandage. He took her hand and held it tightly until the doctors came in and saw the monitor. "Mr... Moon. You need to leave now."

"What? Why?"

"Ally's pulse is Unstable right now. You have to leave"

The nurse shut the door behind Austin.

He walked to Trish's room but he stopped to look and saw Dez kissing Trish's forehead. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he walked to the hallway. He sat in chair alone until more doctors told Dez that he need to leave her room because they need to check Trish.

"Hey. Why are you out here?"

"The doctors told me that Ally's pulse is not Unstable so they told me to leave her room. "

Silence.

"I-it still hard to believe we were in the car that did it"

Austin nods.

/

They came back to school. Pupils on school kept ask them questions about what happened in the accident. Dez and Austin tried to tell.. It was hard to them.

The questions hurt them like knifes in their hearts. Dez and Austin walked every day after school to see the girls.

/

A week after the accident-

Kira, the girl Austin had a crush on, asked Austin out. He agreed. They were together for two weeks but Austin got mad on her because she didn't like that Austin always went to see her.

Austin said to her:" this is your problem she is my best friend, I won't give up on her.."

Kira didn't gave up too, she gave him second chance. They came back together.

Austin kept going to see the girls, especially Ally. Kira told him she can't take it and that she is breaking up with him.

/

Two weeks and half-

Austin went alone because Dez felt sick. Austin went to Trish's room and talked to her.. Like the usual.. Like she wasn't asleep.

He knew that Trish would listen to Dez. So Austin left to Ally's room.

Austin told Ally about Kira.

He knew Ally would have told him something to do, like always. In this moment, he realized that Ally always stood in his side and helped him. He understood his truly feeling for the girl next to him.

/

As the time pass the feelings get stronger to Dez and Austin. But the chance for Ally and Trish to wake up became smaller and smaller.

/

After 4 months -

Dez told Trish he loves her with all his heart. Her hand started to move. Doctors came to check her out. They said she is about to wake up soon in hours. After 2 hours Trish opened her eyes in the same time, Austin and Dez looked on her, smiling widely. She gave them the stronger smile she could give. After a half-hour of tests the results show that she needs to stay in hospital for another week. Austin and Dez came back to her room, they were happy, likr very VERY happy with the big smile like idiots.

"W-where's Ally? Is s-she...? " Trish couldn't complete the sentence.

"No" Austin said, "she is still in coma like you were."

"How much time pass?"

"4 months"

"Months?!"

They nod.

"So .. I'll leave you two alone" Austin said and winked at Dez.

/

6 days after ( 4 months and 6 days passed since the accident)

Austin had a new idea how to wake up Ally. Sing a song. Austin wrote a curious by himself, he holds Ally's hand and sings:

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn on the lights.

I think about you every moment every day of my life.

You are on my mind all the time. It's true."

Ally's grip on his hand became tighter her eyes started to move and then she opened her eyes.

"Hey A-Austin" she whispers.

"Ally? You are awake!"

"I feel like I woke up from a very very long nightmare. How much time I slept?"

"4 months and-" Austin said and count to days on his hands "six days."

"I need to tell you something-"

"The song? I heard the last line, it's so sweet! For who?"

"For ... Ehhhhh.. Ally! you're making it easy for me.. This song is for... Hmmmmmm... YOU! I wanted to tell that I-I.."  
He couldn't say it- so he did it- Austin gave Ally a kiss on the lips . She smiled into the kiss. Ally pulled away for air.

"Did I tell you how much beautiful is your smile?" he whispers to her ear.

She blushed and then said-

"You have to say it..." Ally said and winked.

"Same time and yelling?״

"Yup". Ally said popping the 'P'.

"I LOVE YOU!" They shouted.

/

**1** - I don't know Dallas's last name on the TV show.. So this is the name I picked for this One Shot.

Hope you like it! I had this idea on my mind because I heard a story about a car crash.

Love you guys!  
YAY! I AM SO PROUD! This One Shot has more than 2k+ words! Yiuppy!

Me ~.~


End file.
